


Whatever's More Socially Acceptable

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [14]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Would you like a drink sir?” </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Peter jumped in surprise and turned to the stewardess, a guilty look on his face. “Um, water please.” </i>
  <br/>
  <i>“And what drink does your daughter want?”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Peter blinked. “Oh, no she’s-”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Peter fell short when the sleeping man wrapped an arm over his shoulder. “She’ll have apple juice, thanks,” the man said brightly.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Peter just wanted to take his flight in peace, and the single father next to him won't stop flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever's More Socially Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boston/gifts).



> Okay, so this was another tumblr prompt from BostonPahtee - " You fell asleep and i started making funny faces at your kid to keep them amused and the steward mistook us for a couple au"

Peter wasn’t quite sure how he’d found himself in this situation.  
He was on a flight back to NYC, sitting in the seat closest to the aisle, next to a man and his daughter. Then the man fell asleep, and Peter had found himself engaged in some sort of ‘pulling funny faces’ contest with the man’s daughter.  
People always did say he was an overgrown child.  
“Would you like a drink sir?”  
Peter jumped in surprise and turned to the stewardess, a guilty look on his face. “Um, water please.”  
She handed him a water bottle.  
“And what drink does your daughter want?”  
Peter blinked. “Oh, no she’s-”  
Peter fell short when the sleeping man wrapped an arm over his shoulder. “She’ll have apple juice, thanks,” the man said brightly.  
The stewardess grinned at him. “And you sir?”  
The man seemed to think on it. “Same for me,” he said finally. The woman handed over the drinks.  
Peter gave the man a curious look as the woman continued onwards. “What was that?”  
The man shrugged. “You’re the one who’s been pulling faces at my daughter for the past half-hour.”  
Peter flushed. “You were awake?”  
“Hey, I’ll take anyone distracting her when I can.” He stretched. “Kids are hard.” He grinned at him. “Besides, you’re pretty cute.”  
Peter frowned and shot a glance at his daughter.  
“Oh, her mother’s dead,” the man said cheerfully. Then his face fell. “No wait. I didn’t mean it like that. I mean. I’m single.” He waved at his daughter. “Her mother’s dead,” he added in a sombre tone. “Um, I didn’t really know her well, stupid mistake, you know…” he shrugged.  
Peter opened his mouth then shut it.  
The man gave a small smile. “Sorry, let’s do this again.” He stuck out his hand. “Hi, I’m Wade. Single. This is my daughter Ellie. Also single, I hope.” He shot his daughter a look. “Then again, those pre-schoolers…”  
“I’m Peter,” Peter interrupted, taking his hand.  
Wade grinned at him. “So are you?”  
“Am I…?”  
“Single? You don’t seem to be creeped out by my flirting.”  
“Are you asking if I’m single or gay?”  
“Both. Neither. Whatever’s more socially acceptable.”  
Peter rolled his eyes. “Both.”  
Wade nodded. “Cool.” Then his eyes widened and he shifted closer. “ _Cool_ ,” he said in a tone Peter guessed was supposed to be seductive.  
Peter gave him a look. “Are you really hitting on me here?”  
Wade shrugged. “You seem nice. I don’t really get to meet cute guys anymore.” He gestured to his daughter.  
“Right.”  
“Besides, we’ve been talking for almost five minutes and you haven’t asked the stewardess to move away.”  
“Does that happen often?”  
Wade shrugged again.  
Peter frowned. “Right.”  
“So, you live in New York?”  
Peter nodded.  
“Me too!” Wade said happily. “Ain’t it great?”  
“It is,” Peter agreed.  
“So, were you away for business or pleasure?”  
“Business.”  
“Ooh, where do you work?”  
“Stark Industries.”  
“Fancy,” Wade nodded.  
“That’s…that’s one way of looking at it.”  
“You a scientist?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Cool.” Wade was nodding excitedly.  
Peter flushed. “Not many people see it that way.” Geeky, nerdy gay guys don’t really tick many people’s boxes.  
“Really? But Stark Industries are the people who are going to make Star Trek a reality.”  
Peter laughed. “I thought we were going to ‘destroy the world’.” He said it in quotes. The media sucked sometimes.  
“Win some, lose some,” Wade offered.  
Peter grinned and took a sip of his drink. “So what about you?”  
Wade waved a hand. “Oh pleasure, of course.” He gave Peter a cheesy wink.  
Peter snorted. “And where do you work?”  
“I’m a cop.”  
Peter choked on his drink. “No, seriously?” he gasped as he wiped away the spilt drink.  
Wade pulled out his badge and Peter’s mouth fell open.  
“How?” he demanded.  
Wade petted his hair. “I’m just that cool.”  
“Great,” Peter said glumly. “Sat next to a cop.”  
Wade gave him an appraising look. “Just don’t do anything illegal.” He leant in close. “You weren’t planning on anything illegal, were you Petey?”  
Peter shook his head. “No?”  
Wade grinned again. “Then we’ll get along just fine.”  
“I can’t believe a cop is hitting on me.” Peter mused.  
“Hey, I’m just like everyone else.”  
“Sure you are.”  
“I’m hurt.”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you need a pillow?” A steward was making the rounds.  
Wade squeezed Peter’s hand. “Not for me. Sweetie?”  
“No thanks.” He paused. “Honey bear.”  
The man nodded and continued his trek.  
Wade beamed at Peter.  
Peter pulled a face. “Aren’t cops supposed to be cool and stuff?”  
Wade pouted. “I am cool. Aren’t I Ellie?” he asked to his daughter, who was resting her head against her father’s side.  
“Yep,” Ellie said with wide eyes.  
“See?” Wade asked Peter. “Can you argue with that face?”  
Peter gave his daughter a sceptical look. Her eyes widened even more.  
“No,” he said reluctantly. “Bambi eyes.”  
Wade nodded and gave him his own version of the Bambi eyes. “That’s how we roll.”  
“Charming,” Peter muttered.  
“Thank you sweetie,” Wade replied, squeezing his hand again. Peter had forgotten Wade was holding it.  
“Are you _really_ a cop?”  
“Shall I get out the badge again dearest?”  
“Is murder still illegal?”  
“Last time I checked.”  
Peter sighed.  
  
XXX  
  
“So,” Wade said, scratching the back of his head.  
They were in the terminal.  
“That was fun,” Wade finished finally.  
Peter chuckled. “Yeah.”  
He didn’t think he’d talked so much in years.  
Wade shifted Ellie’s sleeping weight to his other arm. “Um, let’s do this again sometime?” He gave Peter a hopeful look.  
Peter chuckled again and looked down to the ground. “Sure,” he said finally. He smiled back at Wade, who looked almost shocked.  
“Really?”  
Peter narrowed his eyes. “Yes.”  
“Cool!” Wade replied enthusiastically. He shifted, using his free hand to dig into his jacket. “I have a card somewhere, I think….”  
Peter shook his head fondly and held out a card of his own. “How about you just call me?” he said, blushing. He wasn’t used to being forward.  
Wade grinned at him as he took the card. “Will do.” He pretended to examine the card. “Hmm, so you are a scientist after all.”  
“What were you expecting?”  
“I don’t know, video clerk, something like that.”  
“One,” Peter began. “I don’t think video clerks exist anymore.”  
Wade nodded. “True.”  
“Two,” he folded his arms. “What, am I not ‘cool’ enough to be a scientist?”  
“Hey no, it’d take a mad scientist to be able to follow my babble for hours and then ask for more.”  
“Maybe I’m just really lonely.”  
“Hey, I’ll take what I can get.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and stepped closer, dropping a kiss on his cheek. “Call me, okay?”  
Wade nodded, so vehemently Ellie started awake. “Will do. Bye Petey.”  
“Bye Peter,” his daughter echoed tiredly, dropping her head back on Wade’s shoulder.  
Peter smiled and turned away, feeling Wade’s gaze on his back every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm accepting prompts in the comments and on my [tumblr.](http://crimesofadeadpool.tumblr.com/)


End file.
